Star Wars Episode I: The Legendary Jedi
by OmegaRain Productions
Summary: The Legendary Sunseeker family is well know thoughout the Galaxy one side always Sith the other side always Republic but when one Sunseeker Selia is frozen in a cryogenic state after watching her brother fall to the Dark Side and awakens in the year 22 BBY with the chance to break the Sunseeker Curse once and for all. AU!
1. Awakening

"Sunseeker..." came the voice of Darth Malgus deep with in the depths of space as he looked at the scar on his face amoung his multiple veins from his atunement to the Dark Side of the force.

"To think when we battled on the battle of Coruscant you left me with such an injury that caused me to retreat we did a number on your pathetic Jedi forces. Sunseeker, Our time has come. For 300 years, we prepared. We grew stronger. While you rested in your cradle of power, believing your people were safe... and protected. You were trusted to lead the Republic—but you were deceived, as our powers over the dark side have blinded you. You assumed no force could challenge you...and now...finally...we have returned. You learned that first hand when we destroyed the pathetic Jedi Temple upon our return." He said to himself with an evil smirk slowly getting up from his throne and looked out of his window.

"I left you and your Jedi comrades wounded and now I look down as your Daughter raises a family of her own and begs me to ask the question. How would you react if your grand son or daughter was seduced to the dark side?" He pondered with a smirk.

"Your daughter and the Jedi's begin training the next generation of Jedi's thinking your safe but I know better don't I Sunseeker? Your family has always been split between the two sides of the force, half always serving the Republic and the other half serving the stronger half, the Empire so one of your grandkids is bound to have some atunement to the Dark Side in them." Darth Malgus muttered with a small evil grin on his face. He had a plan to stick it to his long to foe that was now one with the living force as it is often called when a Jedi dies.

"I think its time that treaty is broken that you helped fight so hard to gain my old foe, they think Tython is safe however, they are about to learn the hard way that it isn't safe at all." Darth Malgus stated as the planet he was talking about was slowly coming into vision. Down on the world of Tython Claire Erkison, a Jedi Consular, one of the heads of the Jedi Council was over looking the training of her kids with Grand Master Satele Shan. "Impressive Erkison, your kids are very attuned with The Force as you said but you seem troubled I can sense it." She stated as Claire smiled.

"I could never hide anything from you could I grand master?" She asked as Shan chuckled however, before suddenly blasts came from the sky blowing up some rocks. "Adam! Selia! OVER HERE!" Claire called as the two little ones who had been fighting with training sabers due to being force sensitive raced behind their mother as she drew a green double bladed lightsaber while grand master Satele Shan drew her blue double bladed one as the ship slowly landed as they growled before suddenly the figure stepped out of the ship as Satele Shan kept her cool but growled a little bit.

"Darth Malgus..." She growled as the figure addressed as Darth Malgus clapped his hands and spoke. "Ah Claire Sunseeker, Grand Master Satele Shan its been a while to long to be honest." He said as Claire readied herself. "What do you want Sith?!" She snarled as Darth Malgus closed his eyes while Selia glowed fully blue Adam glowed a small tint of red as he smirked opening his eyes and pointed to Adam. "I'm here for the Boy..." He said with a smirk.

"My son?" Claire asked as Darth Malgus smirked extending his hand out. "You know that your family has always been split one side serving the Empire one side serving the Republic its time your son fulfills his destiny." Darth Malgus said with a smirk as Grand Master Satele Shan readied her lightsaber. "Over our dead bodies! Adam and Selia will break that trend!" Grand Master Satele Shan stated as the two Councler's charged in. "That can be arranged..." Darth Malgus said readying his lightsaber.

The two Jedi Councler's slashed towards Darth Malgus as he blocked one of the slashes easily before turning around quickly blocking the other one as Satele Shan grunted. "Hes gotten stronger since last time.." She grunted as Darth Malgus smirked. "Why thank you now which one of you should I kill to awaken the Dark Side within your son..." He questioned with a smirk. "How about..." He said shoving Grand Master Satele Shan to the side readying his Lightsaber. "So...I failed to break our familys curse." She muttered as Darth Malgus smirked. "Don't worry I'll take care of your son now goodbye..." He said before stabbing her right though the chest with a smirk. "MOM!" Selia and Adam shouted as he tossed her to the side as Selia raced over shaking her. "Mom?! MOM! COME ON WAKE UP PLEASE!" She shouted.

"YOU BASTARD!" Adam shouted grabbing the saber and charged in as him and Darth Malgus's Lightsaber as Darth Malgus smirked. "Ah you wish to fight me boy?" He asked as Adam growled. "No I'm going to kill you! You killed my mother!" He shouted as the two of them slashed back and both on one another. "Heh pathetic you have much potential but you do not know the true power of the darkside kid." Darth Malgus said as Selia looked over. "BROTHER ST-" She stated before Satele Shan got up and helped her shaking her hea. "Its to late...sadly this is a destiny your family can't escape." She stated hugging Selia close as she began crying into her her cloak. "Come...its time to begin your training your brother is lost..." Satele Shan said as Selia nodded following Satele Shan looking back to see Adam and Darth Malgus clashing...however that as seven years ago. Seven years since Selia saw her brother fall to the Darkside.

Years later Selia was practicing her light saber techniques with the practice saber as Satele Shan made her way over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Selia...I'm afraid its to late I did a force scan...your brother is loss.." She said as Selia's eyes widened turning around. "No...please master tell me your lieing!" She asked as Satele Shan shook her head. "Honestly Padawan...I wish I was." She said as Selia slammed her fist against her Chest in pain. "Damn you Darth Malgus..." She muttered as Satele Shan soothed the young Padawan.

"Calm yourself Padawan remember the Jedi Code," Shan said as Selia nodded. "I know, I know. There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force. " She stated taking a deep breath. "I need some time to myself." She said as she slowly got up walking towards the temple.

Later that day. "Master Shan!" A voice said as Grand Master Shan came out of her meditation. "What is it C2-N2?" She asked as C2-N2 spoke. "Padawan Selia fell into one of our special freeze chambers!" C2-N2 stated as Satele Shan rose up. "Show me now!" She said as the robot nodded racing off towards where she had fallen and once it was confirmed she sighed. "Great the one we have no idea how long she will be frozen for.." Satele Shan muttered shaking her head and sighed as there was really nothing they could do at this point.

Many, many, many, MANY years later is where our story begins. On the world of Coruscant where the Jedi Order met suddenly a knock was heard. "Enter you may." came the voice of Grand Master Yoda it had been 3000 years since the Old Republic era had ended. "Master Yoda, Master Kenobi we have discovered a Jedi frozen in a cryogenic for about 3,000 years." He said as Master Yoda ran a hand under his chin.

"Hmmm, interesting this be, recover this we must." Yoda said slowly getting up off his chair. "Master Kenobi, Master Windu with me you come." He said as the one known as Obi-wan Kenobi and Mace Windu nodded getting up following Master Yoda out of the door to see where this person was. At the area where it was found Mace Windu gasped. "By the force ITS HER!" Mace said as Yoda walked forward tapping on it before speaking. "Frozen she is, kept herself in a cryogenic freezing using the force she did." Yoda said as the man behind finding her spoke.

"Your Orders Master Yoda?" He asked as Yoda rubbed his chin for a moment before speaking. "Bring her back to the temple we must, un freeze her we shall, useful member to the order she may be." Yoda stated as the man nodded. "Right well you heard Master Yoda men! LETS MOVE!" He shouted as they nodded picking up the frozen figure and began moving it to the ship and boarded it onto the ship and headed towards the Jedi Temple.

A few days later a call came into the Jedi Council room. "Master Yoda, Master Kenobi, Master Windu the de freezing is about finished I think you might want to come down." The man in the hologram said. "Come down we shall, Legend bout to meet we are." Yoda said as they all got off their seats and headed down into the temple where the de frosting was happening. Down Bellow suddenly Selia came falling out as the masters came walking in as she slowly stood up stumbling a little as Obi-Wan caught her. "Easy Sunseeker here let me help you." He said helping her to her feet.

"Thank you..." She muttered looking around. "The Year 22 BBY, The Jedi Temple on Coursant welcome." He said as her eyes widened. "Year...22 BBY?! That can't be right last I checked it was 3653 BBY!" She stated as Yoda nodded. "Reaction expected this be, 3000 years frozen you were." Yoda explained. "three...thousand years...by the force wait what about Grand Master Satele Shan?!" She asked. "One with the force many, many years agao she became.." he said as Selia held her head. "This is a lot to take in I don't remember much but wait Vette? Jorgan? why do these names ring though my head...ugh my head hurts..." She muttered as Obi-wan sat her down. "Easy Master Sunseeker.." He said causing her to blink.

"Master? Uh that can't be right I was finishing the last of my training in the Jedi Temple." She explained as Yoda rose an eyebrow. "OHHHHH? Padawan you still be than?" Yoda asked as Selia nodded. "Yes Master uh.." She started as Yoda chuckled. "Master Yoda, Is I." He said with a smile. "Padawan you still are, train you I shall." Yoda said as Master Windu looked at him oddly. "Are you sure Master Yoda? That last apprentice you had turned to the Dark Side." Master Windu explained.

"True this may be, calm with the force she is, Trust her I shall." Yoda said as Selia bowed. "Thank you Master Yoda." She said as Yoda smiled. "Problem it is not, first task before we begin your training my young Padawan, go with Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker you go, create your own lightsaber you must." He said as Selia nodded. "Of course Master Yoda." She said before Obi-Wan Kenobi bowed.

"We will do as you Say Anakin!" Obi-Wan called out as Anakin Skywalker walked into the room. "Yes Master?" He asked as Obi-Wan put a hand on Selia's shoulder. "Allow me to introduce the Legendary Jedi Knight, Selia Sunseeker my Padawan." He said with a smile as Anakin bowed with respect. "Well met Sunseeker." He said as Selia smiled. "As to you Anakin.." She said with a smile.

"Um Sunseeker if you don't mind me asking it was said you found some ancient writings before you were killed in our history banks do you recall them." Master Windu asked as Selia sat down. "Let me think my memory is a little foggy since being frozen and not going though the journey you know in the data banks." She said sitting down for a moment. "Ah yes you must be refering to the creation of the Sith and Jedi dreadfull story." Selia said shaking her head. "Hear it we must, please Padawan tell us won't you?" Yoda asked.

"Of course Master Yoda." She said nodding. "Well you see the thing is...The Sith and Jedi were once, one in the same." She said as Anakin blinked. "Master I think I'm going to get my hearing check cause I swore she just said Sith and Jedi were once one in the same." Anakin said as Obi-Wan nodded. "She did my young Padawan." Obi-wan said in shock himself.

"Tell us more, you must." Yoda said as She nodded. "From what the memories of the Old Republic are telling me, they once lived in one until one side felt their way of thinking was better than the others and a lust for power." She explained as Anakin scoffed. "In other words corrupted Politics blech." Anakin stated in disgust.

"Quite right." Selia said as Master Windu nodded. "Thank you Selia now go may the force be with you Master Kenobi and Young Skywalker you have a lightsaber to craft." He said as Selia nodded getting up and headed out of the room with Master Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. The Trio of Jedi's landed on Tython as they made there way though the Planet Selia sighed as Anakin put a hand on her shoulder and smiled cauing the Padawan to nodded as they made their way towards "The Forge"

"Now than Padawan Selia...by the force that feels weird to say anyways. Take these components and chose one of the colored crystals on the forge and make your first lightsaber." Obi-Wan stated as Selia nodded taking the componets making her way up to the Forge as Anakin spoke. "Master what about us?" Anakin asked. "We must guard Tython isn't as safe as it was 3,000 years ago there is no telling when a Sith or the Empire might attack." He explained as Anakin nodded.

Meanwhile in an hidden era a strange cloaked figure looked up from his chair. "I sense an old force signature...Sunseeker so you made it to this time some how eh?" He hissed. Back at Tython Selia chose a purple crystal placing the components in front of her sitting down closing her eyes as the components began to float up in front of her as Obi-Wan looked back in awe. "For someone Anakin's age she is strong in the force, no wonder in the history banks shes known as a legendary Jedi.." Obi-Wan said to himself. After the Lightsaber finished its formation Selia slowly got up taking it in hand before lifting it in the air as the purple saber shined brightly as Obi-Wan smiled as she sheathed the blade coming down the steps.

"Well Done now lets get back Padawan." Obi-Wan said causing Selia to nod with a smile. Her new life had just begun after being awoken but the question was now what awaited her. Only time could tell.

 **Next: Chapter 2, Yoda's Training**


	2. Yoda's Training Begins

In a dark secluded area in another part of the galaxy away from the Jedi a new plot was unfolding. "Rise Lady Jaesa" A black cloaked man stated as a mysterious woman with a brown robe on rose from her kneeling position as the cloaked man looked over her and smirked yes, bringing this woman back was perfect he could feel the hate, the anger, the suffering everything that lead to the Dark Side in her and it was just to perfect. After the death of this mans apprentice Darth Maul he needed a new one someone who had brains and the four things that lead to the Dark Side in her.

Back on Coursant things seemed to be going well. "Master we're back!" Selia called out as Yoda got off his chair walking forward over to his new Padawan. "Ohhhh? Back you are? than start your training we shall. Follow me you must." Yoda said slowly making his way out of the temple on to a ship and took off they were in a galaxy divided by war peaceful worlds now must chose sides or face the threat of invasion, With his new Paawan Jedi Master Yoda and Padawan Selia Sunseeker, a Jedi from the old republic travel to secret negotiations on a remote neutral moon. "Quadurian Royal Delections this is the Republic envoy come in." The commander of the ship said but no luck as Selia and Yoda came walking in.

"Strange this is, sense my fallen Padawan's work I do." Yoda said as Selia blinked. "Fallen Padawan?" Selia asked. "Fall to the dark side he did. Did not take a padawan till you I didn't." Yoda said. "Master..." Selia muttered. Suddenly the ship began to shake as they began being blasted by an imperial war ship. "We're losing our shields!" The commander said. "To late it is, sprung is the trap." Yoda stated. "We must get you and your Padawan to saftey general." He said as Yoda shook his head. "Retreat you must, down bellow is mine and padawan's mission. there we must go." Yoda explained.

"Quickly now reach the planet surface we must. Padawan come." Yoda said as Selia and Yoda began making their way towards the escape pod. "In an escape pod sir! The enemy will fire at anything we launch!" The commander argued. "Than launch all of them." Selia explained as Yoda chuckled. "Agree I do, follow my Padawans Orders you must." He said as the two of them headed off into the escape pods. The pods were launched down into the moon. "My lord" Ventress the Sith Apprentice of Count Dooku said as the strange flying thing turned around. "Master Yoda's Warship has fled what more proof do you need." She asked as the bug thing thought for a moment before his hallo went off as he turned it on and spoke.

"This is King Katuunko." He said as Selina spoke. "This is Padawan Selia Sunseeker with my Master, Master Yoda here to speak with you." She said as she turned around and show the hollow in front of her master. "A pleasure it is to here your voice your highness..Master Yoda of the Jedi Council with my Padawan this is." Yoda said with a smile. "Master Jedi I thought perhaps Count Dooku and his apprentice might of frightened you and your Padawan off." He said as Yoda smiled.

"Delayed have we been, but not to far away am I now, Unaware I was that Count Dooku was invited to our meeting." Yoda stated. "The Count invited himself he assures me in this time of war his droids can offer me more security than your Jedi." He said as Yoda chuckled. "Up for debate this is." He said. "His Majesty might prefer more than words," Ventress said as he turned to face her with Yoda watching though the hollogram. "What did you have in mind." He asked.

"This could be the perfect test for Yoda's new Padawan if they are the Jedi Knights you believe they are, let him prove it, allow me to send my best troops to capture them, if they escape join the republic but should my troops defeat Yoda and his new Padawan consider an alliance with the Empire." she said with a smirk. "Accept this challenge we do, be there by night fall we shall." Yoda said ending the transmission.

"Beautiful this is my Padawan no?" Yoda asked as She nodded. "Very master Yoda, never seen anything like this in the old republic era." She said as Yoda chuckled. "Expanded the Universe has since than it has." Yoda explained. As they made their way though the forest Selia stopped looking behind her. "Master, there are two sets of patrol droids coming our way." Selina said. "Now is the time to face the enemy my Padawan, your first test this is," Yoda explained. Once they were a head Selia quickly got behind them drawing her purple lightsaber and flung it slicing though the droids catching it as it came back to her charging in as the droids began to blast at her she quickly deflected them back at the droids before slicing the last one in half as the others got blasted with their own blasts.

"Impressive in the way of the lightsaber you are, much to learn you still have, but chose to train you, right call I did." Yoda stated as Selia smiled before suddenly some droids came rolling by as Yoda drew his lightsaber next to his Padawan. "Fair fight, knew this wouldn't be." Yoda said as Selia readied herself. "So even after 3000 years the Sith haven't changed a bit." Selia said. The two quickly began deflecting the blasts and soon their shield dropped as Selia charged in and sliced two of them in half before force pushing them back as Master Yoda quickly did the same as they sheathed their blades.

"Let us go. Not polite to be late it is." Yoda said with a smile as at the Randevu point the king contact Cont Dooku. "You were right Count Dooku two Jedi are not worth 100 droids more like 1000. I'm sorry but I will be joining the republic." He said as the count sighed. "I urge you to reconsider I promise you won't regret it." He said as the king snarled. "your agent also promised Master Yoda and his new Padawan would be given a fair fight! I will not deal with those who break their words!" He said.

"Very well perhaps our negotiations will be more fruitful with your successor..Ventress Kill him!" The Count ordered as Ventress smirked as the soldiers tried to blast her only to be deflected than force pushed as she went into kill only to be stopped as she looked to the side to see Master Yoda holding her down. "Sorry were late your Majesty." Selia said before the droids tried to blast them as Selia quickly threw her lightsaber cutting off the droids heads as it came back to her as she smirked.

"Who are you?" Count Dooku asked as Selia walked forward. "Padawan Selia Sunseeker of the Jedi Order you must be Master Yoda's fallen apprentice, Count Dooku." Selia said as Dooku's eyes widened. "Your...alive?...I see Sunseeker we will meet again." He said before ending transmission. "We shall..." Selia said and after the negotiations her and Master Yoda headed back to the Jedi Temple. **  
**

 _Next Time: Lady Jessa vs Sunseeker Round 1_


	3. Jasea vs Sunseeker

"Strong in the force you have become, months since we awakened you it has." Yoda said as Selia smiled after finishing another part of her force training before she brought he hand up to her head in pain as Yoda walked over. "Disturbance in the force is there?" He asked as she nodded. Selia nodded in agreement holding her head in pain. She hadn't felt a something like this in...come to think of it had she ever felt a pain in her head quite like this before? She couldn't remember her memory was still foggy from when she awoke from her frozen time capsule.

"Yes..Dark Side energy power I haven't felt since..." Selia started as some memories of the adventures she should've had during the time of the old republic came flooding back to here. The Pain shot through her head like being running into a space ship and smacking her head right against it. That was when the figure's picture became more obvious in her mind as she opened her eyes in a gasp. "Jaesa...the Jedi my brother caused to fall to the dark side." Selia muttered in shock, she couldn't believe it someone else from the old republic Era? How though she was the only one she remembered being frozen.

"Long since dead is Jaesa..possible this doesn't seem." Yoda said placing a hand to his chin thinking before Selia began to groan holding her head some more as Master Yoda blinked slowly getting up and bent down to the young Padawan's level he hadn't seen her in this much pain after a few moments she began to speak. "Ugh some stronger Dark side is with her...almost like pure evil.." Selia muttered causing Yoda's eyes to widened. "Darth Sidious this must be, dark lord of the Sith he is. Investigate we must." Yoda stated as Selia nodded as her and master Yoda headed out of the temple.

As her and Master Yoda got closer to the Coruscant Spaceport, suddenly a double bladed yellow lightsaber readied itself as Selia drew her purple lightsaber and sighed Suddenly the figure walked forward as Selia readied her saber in disbelief she hadn't seen that color saber in ages. "I know that Saber all to well...Jaesa.." Selia said before low and behold a hooded human took its hood before lifting it off revealing a human with Sith glowing eyes causing Selia to sigh this was just fan fucking tastic. It was just one thing after another with problems today. She was wondering if she ever was going to be able to catch a break.

"We meet again...Selia..." Jaesa snarled as Yoda placed his stick down as the other one walked forward. There was about to be a lightsaber duel that much Master Yoda could tell. He placed his stick down in front of him and spoke. "Met we are, Darth Sidious." Yoda said causing the man to smir. "Master Yoda...we meet at last.." He said causing Yoda to look between the two. "come to fight me have you?" He asked as the Sith Lord shook his head. "No...he will.." He said disappearing into the shadows as suddenly a middle aged man with a brown cape on walked forward readying his crimson red lightsaber.

"Met we are again, my old Padawan." Yoda stated throwing his cane to the side before drawing his emerald green lightsaber Yoda was hoping to avoid a confrontation at all cost but it seem that was unavoidable now as he spoke to his new Padawan. "Careful you must be Padawan Sunseeker, strong in the dark side of the force are these two." Yoda said as Selia nodded in agreement. "Yes Master." She said before the elder man looked towards Selia looking up and down her before chuckling a little bit causing her to blink before he spoke. This was about to get interesting.

"Sunseeker...so the legendary family lives as I thought during our last encounter Padawan Jasea you handle her I will handle my former master." Count Dooku said calmly before turning towards Yoda reading his red saber before charging in at his former master. Suddenly Jaesa charged in going for a strike as Selia brought up her lightsaber and blocked the attack grunting, she had not seen this attack coming after the emergence of Count Dooku. She wanted to hopefully get though Jessa, one last chance she would give it, if not so be it..she gave her a chance. That was when she heard a voice.

"Padawan Sunseeker hold on!" Came the voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi one of the Jedi Masters that had saved her from her icy sealing suddenly he flipped over some obstacles and drew his blue lightsaber in the air and landed in front of Jaesa who blocked the other blade with the other side of her double bladed lightsaber grunting in anger before she quickly jumped back readying herself to face the two Jedi's with a smirk as Selia and Obi-Wan both readied their lightsaber side by side ready to strike as Selia spoke. This was her last chance to try and get though Jessa.

"This is your last chance Jasea turn back over to the light side, atone for what you did 3,000 years ago when my brother turned you to the Dark Side!" Selia said as she blinked. 'Brother turned her to the dark side...these memories keep flowing back what the hell did I miss those 3,000 years I was frozen?!" Selia asked herself this was still a lot to fuckin take in that was for damn sure she couldn't fully wrap her head around this whole situation but she did know one thing for sure, she was in a new time and this was her home.

"TURN BACK TO WHAT BEING A MACHINE?!" Jasea snapped causing Selia to blink in confusion What the hell was Jaesa talking about. A Machine? "Uh What?" She asked in confusion before Jasea's voice rose in anger before she snapped in anger. "JEDI ARE NOTHING MORE THAN MACHINES TELLING US TO HIDE OUR EMOTIONS! THAT IS BULLSHIT!" Jasea snapped. Selia understood where she was coming from, The Code wasn't exactly the best however, what she did Selia didn't approve of. "So that gives you the right to kill those thousands of Innocent People?!" Selia asked as Jasea growled in anger before speaking.

"ENOUGH TALK!" Jasea stated readying herself. It seemed the time for talking was over. Selia tried her best but it seemed nothing she did would get though to this fallen Jedi. "I'm going to enjoy taking my blade right though your heart Sunseeker!" She snarled as Selia took a breath and sighed. So this was it huh? Someone she failed to save from her Brothers grasp she was now going to have to kill. This just didn't seem right but she knew the Jedi way if they couldn't be brought back they were to be killed...this was going to leave a bad taste in her mouth.

"So be it let's do this Obi-Wan." Selia said readying her Lightsaber. Selia flipped over Jasea and clashed sabers with one of the blades of Jasea's as she landed and Obi-Wan slashed with only for Jasea to duck. Quickly the two Jedi's clashed as Jasea blocked each saber with her two blades. "She has a lot of Darth Maul's style this could get ugly..." Obi-Wan muttered to himself as they continued trying to slice down on Jasea. This battle was about to get ugly Obi-Wan could already tell maybe it was just the force talking to him but none the less he had this strange feeling.

Jasea quickly spun around and before Selia could blink she stabbed Obi-Wan right in the chest. "OBI-WAN!" Selia shouted quickly force pushing Jasea away and raced over sheathing her lightsaber. Not even twenty-four hours removed since she had been awoken from her slumber and it looked like she was about to lose someone...no, she wouldn't! No she wouldn't lose someone to a battle against Sith Lords. She didn't know what happened but one thing she knew for sure now is that Jasea was now beyond any form of redemption.

"OBI-WAN! Come on! Hang in there!" Selia muttered pushing down on her chest before suddenly a strange vision shot through her mind. In her mind she saw a strange red painted figure with horns coming out of its head suddenly turn around and stab a Jedi wielding a Green Emerald Lightsaber. "NOOOOO!" She heard from someone who looked like a young Obi-Wan Kenobi as the Vision end. 'What the hell did I just see...' She just muttered to herself shaking her head to get out of her trance. Obi-Wan didn't have much time and Selia could tell that much. Than it hit her what she saw and Growled.

"Oh no! That's not happening again!" Selia said as she placed a hand to the wound of the chest as suddenly some green energy came flowing out of her hand and into the wound as suddenly Obi-Wan gasped for air. Selia sighed with relief that Obi-Wan was coming back as he coughed. "And here I thought I was going the same way as my Master." Obi-Wan joked causing Selia to giggle before looking towards Jaesa as she extend her two hands out bringing her and Obi-Wan's lightsabers towards her reading them like a Jedi Sentinel and spoke towards her. "Jaesa if you were willing to kill a Jedi Master in cold blood like that you are beyond Redemption." Selia said. "Holding nothing back you mustn't." Yoda said. "Than you Master Yoda.." She said as Selia closed her eyes. "Rest In Peace Jaesa..." She muttered before charging in both blades ready to strike.

Selia quickly wasted little time and clashed blades with Jasea as Obi-Wan slowly got up looking at how easily Selia was wielding two lightsabers as he thought back. 'Its as the history banks said. A Jedi with the ability to wield two lightsabers with ease by the force to think we were lucky enough to find THE Legendary Jedi.' Obi-Wan thought to himself as he continued to watch Selia do battle with Jasea. He knew she was probably holding back to somehow someway pull Jasea away from the Darkside.

Meanwhile Master Yoda quickly was dodging side to side keeping up with his fallen Padawan now Sith Lord Count Dooku, no one expected someone like Yoda do be able to move so nimble and quickly as he was do to his age as the two clashed Blades. "I never thought you would take up another Padawan after what happened my old Master." Count Dooku stated as Yoda grunted. "Change things do, my old Padawan." Yoda said quickly flipping over Count Dooku and readied himself. "On Bring It I say." Yoda stated as Count Dooku charged in as their blades clashed once again.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" Jasea shouted in anger slashing multiple times only for Selia to block grunting as she looked at Master Yoda who closed his eyes before nodding at her before going back to focus on his battle at hand as Selia sighed. "One of us must die here I'm afraid..." Selia stated before quickly jumping over Jasea one last time and span around stabbing her with both Lightsabers though the chest causing her to gasp before slowly dropping the double bladed lightsaber. "I gave you a chance Jasea...and you threw it away..Rest In Peace..." She said pulling out the Lightsabers as she dropped to the ground...dead.

"Grrr...well fought Sunseeker...Count Dooku retreat." Darth Sidous said as Count Dooku nodded knocking Master Yoda away Luckily he was able to quickly recover as the two Sith Lords disappeared as Selia panted sheathing her lightsabers walking over handing Obi-Wan his lightsaber as he slowly got up. Her time in this era though was far from over as unknown to Sunseeker a dangerous foe one she had not faced or should've faced in the Old Republic Era was watching and Waiting in the darkness.


	4. Force Sight

Follow the Death of Jasea everyone felt now was the best time to get some sleep. Selia entered her room and Yawned un doing her hair before getting into bed. However, later in the night things would get ugly as Selia was tossing and turning apparently having a nightmare of some kind, however, unknown to her is that this nightmare was a vision of the future. A future she could stop. In the history books Selia was known as The Legendary Jedi for two reasons, the ability to see into the future and stop someone from falling to the dark side before it's too late. This Vision, unknown to her would be that time.

 _? time unknown on the planet of Mustafar._

 _"I love you!" Came from the voice of some woman that was staring at a man in a strange black robe cloak who looked like...Anakin? However, something was different about him his eyes were Sith colored eyes filled with nothing but anger, hate suffering everything that symbolized the fall to the Darkside. "LIAR!" Anakin shouted as suddenly she suddenly saw Obi-Wan Kenobi make his way down from a ship onto the field as Anger seemed to continue to fill Anakin Skywalker's eyes what exactly had happened to the man. Who the hell had caused this Anakin showed nothing of falling to the Darkside last they met._

 _"YOU'RE WITH HIM! YOU BROUGHT HIM HERE TO KILL ME!" Anakin shouted suddenly reaching up and looking what looked like a choke but using the force as the woman was grasping her throat having a hard time breathing now. Selia recognized that from anywhere, A force Choke. "LET HER GO ANAKIN!" Obi-Wan shouted as the named Chosen One wasn't as the young woman was struggling to keep her breathing intact "LET..HER..GO!" Obi-Wan shouted as suddenly Anakin realised what he was doing and dropped her panting in anger he turned to Obi-Wan. "YOU TURNED HER AGAINST ME!" He snapped in anger. What the hell was Selia seeing here?_

 _Obi-Wan looked down at the woman before looking back at Anakin and spoke. "You have done that yourself!" Obi-Wan snapped as Anakin took off his cloak throwing it to the ground, anger filling his eyes as he paced back and forth and spoke. "YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME!" Anakin snapped as Obi-Wan shook his head slowly taking off his cloak. "You're Anger and lust for Power have already done that." Obi-Wan said, Lust for Power? What the hell was Obi-Wan talking about, Anakin didn't have any lust for power did he? None of this was making any sense right now._

 _Suddenly Obi-Wan began circling Anakin who did not take his eyes off of Obi-Wan as he began to speak. "You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy." Obi-Wan commented as Anakin turned out towards the Lava coming out of Mustafar. "Don't Lecture me Obi-Wan I see though the Lies of the Jedi." Anakin said, Lies of the Jedi? What the hell was Anakin talking about. "I do not fear the Dark Side as you do." Anakin said as Obi-Wan bent down feeling the woman's pulse as Anakin continued. "I have bought Peace, Justice and Security to MY new Empire." Anakin said. His New Empire what the hell?_

 _"I killed the others, don't make me kill you as well my old friend." Anakin said as things were really starting to scare her now. The others?! What the hell. "Anakin my allegiance is to the republic, TO DEMOCRACY!" Obi-Wan shouted as Anakin turned his head a little bit. "If you're not with me...than you're my enemy..." Anakin said...no this couldn't be happening could it?!. "Only a sith deals in absolute..." Obi-Wan stated drawing his light-saber making its sound as the blue blade came out. "I will do what I must..." Obi-Wan said as Anakin nodded before speaking. "You Will Try.." He said before suddenly drawing his lightsaber and flipped backwards and began matching blow for blow of lightsaber slices with Obi-Wan._

 _As the lightsabers clashed it left Selia who was receiving this dream questioning why?! Why was Anakin doing this it made no sense! Anakin showed no signs of turning to the Darkside! The Duel continued into some strange heavy metal machine thing Selia couldn't quite make out what the hell was going on and furthermore one questioned still clouded her mind. Why Anakin?! WHY! This didn't make any sense to her. Why would Anakin fall to the Darkside who caused this and furthermore why would they cause this._

 _The Duel continued though what they had been fighting on before on to two droids that appeared to come out of nowhere across the lava of Mustafar. The Sweat was evident of how long the battle had been going on as they took a breath Anakin span his lightsaber around before it approached Obi-Wan who panted and spoke. "I have failed you Anakin...I have failed you..." He said as Anakin's eyes filled with nothing but Hatred now for Obi-Wan as he spoke. "I Should've known the Jedi were plotting to take over!" Anakin snapped. "Anakin Chancellor Palpatine is the Dark Lord Darth Sidious! He is Evil!" Obi-Wan shouted one last time to try and reason with his fallen Padawan._

 _"From my point of View The Jedi are Evil!" Anakin snapped as Obi-Wan sighed there was no hope for him now. "I promised Selia I would bring you back but after that comment YOU ARE LOST!" Obi-Wan snapped. No this couldn't be happening...could it? no this couldn't be. They circled around one part before coming forward as Obi-Wan readied his lightsaber as Anakin glared him down before speaking. "This is the end for you my master..." Anakin said. No this couldn't be happening.._

 _Anakin flipped over and landed on Obi-Wan's platform and nearly lost his balance before the duel waged on, neither Duelist giving an inch. One Jedi, One fallen Jedi there could be only one winner. Soon Obi-Wan got the breather he needed and flipped backwards and landed on higher ground before speaking. "IT'S OVER ANAKIN! I HAVE THE HIGH GROUND!" Obi-Wan shouted but what would it do Anakin, The Chosen One was lost to the Dark Side of the Force. This couldn't be happening this had to be some sort of trick or something._

 _"You Underestimate My Power!" Anakin said as Obi-Wan shook his head he hoped his Fallen Padawan wasn't about to do what he thought he was about to do. "Don't Try it.." Obi-Wan said as Anakin quickly jumped over and tried to get to the higher ground only for Obi-Wan to quickly slice at him chopping off his Arm and legs as he spiraled down as Anakin was trying to climb up Obi-Wan looked back after sheathing his lightsaber and spoke._

 _"YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ONE!" Obi-Wan shouted tears coming down his cheeks. "IT WAS SAID YOU WOULD DESTROY THE SITH NOT JOIN THEM!" He shouted as the fallen Jedi was still trying to make his way up towards him. "BRING BALANCE TO THE FORCE! NOT LEAVE IT IN DARKNESS!" Obi-Wan shouted as Anakin looked up at him in rage his eyes obvious Sith color at this point. "I HATE YOU!" He screamed in anger as Obi-Wan shook his head. "You were my brother Anakin...I loved you." He said as suddenly a part of Anakin was caught in the fire and…_

"ANAKIN!" Selia shouted shooting up from her sleep panting in sweat as she looked around seeing she was in her room before turning to the side holding her head tears running down her cheek. "Was it a dream but it felt so real...Anakin..." She whimpered in tears. From the small time she knew Anakin it felt like her brother was back with her and now this dream. Suddenly she felt a ghost like hand come over her face and wiped some tears from her eyes before hearing a voice. "Now, Now that's no way for The Legendary Jedi from the history books to react..." The Voice said softly.

Selia turned and saw a gentle man smiling at her, He had light skin with blue eyes and semi long brown hair as she wiped one of the tears herself. "Who...Who are you?" She asked as the man smiled and "Sat" Next to her on the bed. "I am Qui-Gon Jinn, Master to Obi-Wan Kenobi and we are well met Sunseeker, you seem a little shaken up. Is everything quite alright Padawan?" Qui-Gon Jinn asked with a gentle smile on his face, he wanted to make sure the young woman would be okay before he left, he was only able to come if someone was in trouble.

"I'm just a little shaken up is all..that dream just felt so real.." Selia stated as Master Qui-Gon Jin nodded placing a hand on her back and smiled. "Why don't you tell me everything that happened in that dream?" He suggested as Selia nodded taking a slowly deep breath and began explaining everything she saw in that dream. "I see so you Saw Anakin fall to the dark side but he has shown no signs of that yet then that may not be a dream after all." Qui-Gon Jin said causing Selia to blink. "That is what we like to call Force Sight it allows one user to see into the future. But by our history banks only one Jedi has ever had this ability. The Legendary Jedi. It seems my Padawan's knowledge was right when they awoke you." Qui-Gon stated.

"A Force Sight?" Selia questioned causing Qui-Gon to nod. "Yes the thing about this power from what I've gathered it only predicts one possibly future, and a future that can be changed by one Jedi, the one who saw it you." He said with a smile as she couldn't help but smile back wiping her tears as Qui-Gon patted the young Padawan's head. "Let the nightmares come I will return if you need me once you have seen all the outcomes you may be able to stop it. Until next time Padawan." Qui-Gon said before disappearing. Selia smiled before going back under the covers and drifting back to sleep. No nightmare this time but was that the last nightmare or was there more to come?


	5. Darth Baras

"Master Yoda?" Selia asked entering her master's chamber as the little green man opened his eyes. "OHHHHH, Padawan come you do. Question you has?" Yoda asked as Selia nodded sitting down in the seat across from her master. "Yes I was wondering, what exactly is the first sign someone is on the fall to the Darkside? I ask because of a Vision, a force sight if you will last night." She explained as Yoda rubbed his chin before speaking. "Padawan. tell me what you saw you must." He said as Selia nodded. "Yes Master..." She said taking a deep breath.

She began to explain as Yoda rubbed his chin. "Saw a vision of Anakin's fall did you? wish to know to stop it you do?" Yoda asked as Selia nodded. "Very well tell you I shall." Yoda said causing Selia to smile. "Fear is the path to the dark side my padawan." He said causing Selia to blink. "Fear?" She asked as Yoda nodded. "Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, Hate leads to suffering.." He said causing Selia to rub her chin. "And then suffering leads to the dark side..." She stated causing Yoda to nod. "But Anakin doesn't show any of that.." She said as Yoda help up a finger. "Yet." He said causing her to link. "Legendary power you have, stop this you can, however, enough info you do not have." Yoda explained.

"What do I do Master?" Selia asked as Yoda walked forward cane in hand placing a hand on her shoulder. "more information come to you in dreams it shall. Let it come you must." Yoda explains as Selia bowed. "Yes Master-GAH!" Selia said as she fell to one knee as Yoda dropped to his Padawan's side. "Alright are you?" Yoda asked. "Not really master this dark side energy I feel its..." She said before gasping as the visions ran though her before she recognized the figure. It was the very Sith lord she had hopped she would never remember when she awoke. "Darth Barras..." She muttered in shock.

"Darth Baras you say, long time dead he is. However, Jasea returned she did, investigate this we must." Yoda said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Go with Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker you go. " Yoda stated as Selia slowly got up from the pain that had shot through her mind. "Yes Master.." She said bowing with respect and made her leave. "Dark times in we are." Yoda said closing his eyes sighing. This as not good that a dark lord of the sith that was supposed to have died off many many years ago as being sense once again.

In her room Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padawan Anakin Skywalker walked in as She finished getting herself ready tying up her hair in a bun as Obi-Wan spoke. "Darth Baras Yoda said. Are you most positive about this Padawan Sunseeker? Darth Baras the one who tried to claim himself as Voice of the Emperor back in your time has been dead for over 3,000 years and what of the rule of two "The Master and The Apprentice." as Master Yoda said there has never been no more or no less than that." Obi-Wan Kenobi commented.

"Master Kenobi with all due respect we thought the same about Jasea and look who I just ended up having to kill." She said as Obi-Wan nodded. "Quite right, I take it you're up to the task of possibly dueling a Sith Lord Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked. "You know it Master." Anakin said as Selia stopped what she was doing and walked forward towards Anakin who sweat dropped as she began to speak. The dream still on her mind starting today she would do everything in her power to try and stop Anakin from falling to the Dark Side of the force.

"Anakin I'm going to say this once. Darth Baras is the most manipulative, charismatic, sadistic Dark Lord from my time of the Old Republic only second to Darth Zash. With that being said are you prepare to fight off any temptions to the Dark Side this Sith Lord might throw our way." Selia asked as Anakin nodded. "Of course I'm the chosen one after all." He said as Selia turned around muttering to herself. 'Thats what I'm afraid of...your arrogance Anakin..' Selia muttered. "Padawan Sunseeker may be speak alone before we head off?" Obi-Wan asked as Selia jumped and turned around before nodding. "Of course Anakin?" She asked as he nodded. "Yeah Yeah I'm on it I'll be outside." Anakin stated heading out of the room.

"Sunseeker you seem a bit more...aggressive and uh dare I say judging towards Anakin is everything alright?" Obi-Wan asked as Selia sat down on her bed placing her hands over her face causing Obi-Wan to blink and walked over sitting down next to her placing a hand on her back as she spoke. "No Obi-Wan no everything's not okay. If Anakin keeps up how he is now we may lose him.." Selia said as Obi-Wan blinked. "Lose him? I feel I don't follow." He said in confusion.

"The Vision I saw...was of Anakin's fall to the Darkside!" She shouted as Obi-wan's eyes widened before rubbing her back in a fatherly fashion. "First off you need to calm down before we head to do battle with Darth Baras he could take advantage of your emotional state." Obi-Wan Kenobi stated as Selia nodded taking a few deep breaths as Obi-Wan continued. "Secondly you need to let the information keep coming to you in the dreams I will help you stop Anakin's fall to the Dark Side I promise." He said as Selia smiled. "Thank you Master Kenobi." She said as Obi-Wan smiled. "Don't mention it Padawn now let's go a Sith Lord awaits us." He said as she nodded getting up as they headed out of the room.

"So master where is this Darth Baras?" Anakin asked as they made their way towards the ship as Selia closed her eyes causing Obi-Wan to smile. "Give Padawan Sunseeker a moment Anakin." Obi-Wan said as after a few moments she re opposed her eyes. "I should've known...where it all began 3,000 years ago...Koriban.." Selia stated as Obi-Wan nodded. "You heard the Woman Anakin you ready?" Obi-Wan asked as Anakin grinned. "I was BORN ready Master, lets take this Sith Lord!" Anakin said with a grin as the trio boarded the ship, next stop...Koriban and the Sith Lord. 


	6. Her New Reality

The trip to Korriban was a long one that was for sure, Selia decided now would be a good time to catch up on some sleep. Ever since the visions started she was having a very hard time sleeping. However, unknown to her another vision was about to come her way. Obi-Wan decided to leave the driving to Anakin while he kept his eyes on Selia and saw her shaking a bit and blinked. Why she was shaking was unknown to him that was for sure. The closer they got to the possibility of Anakin falling to the Dark Side the more these nightmares would happen Obi-Wan knew that much.

 _A strange hand was trying to crawl forward bones burnt to a crisp breathing heavily one arm cut off and the legs missing his air completely burnt and groaning in anger and pain. Suddenly a ship of some kind flew overhead before landing on a strip of some kind. The man who was burnt had Sith yellow eyes. "Your Majesty this way!" one of the troopers shouted as the old man in the cloak raced forward with the troopers. "There he is! He's still alive..." He said in relief as the burnt man rolled over on his back._

 _"Get a medical capsule immediately!" He ordered as the trooper nodded racing off to get what he had been ordered to get Suddenly what Selia was seeing switched to an area where it was raining and thundering heavily. The ship landed as the man who was burn was being brought out in the medical capsule followed behind by the old man in the old cloak. Inside some strange area as some Droids began messing with him as he let out a scream of anger and pain. Slowly she saw a strange suit being placed upon this man completely robot and black before a strange masked we slowly lowered onto him followed by the final piece a cap of some kind._

 _Loud breathing was heard as slowly what he was on was lifted up slowly. "Lord Vader...can you hear me?" The Old man asked as Selia while dreaming this was all confused. Who the hell was this "Vader"?. the old man questioned before the figure spoke. "Yes Master.." The man known as Vader said turning to face him. "Where is Padme is she safe? Is she alright?" Vader asked before the old man spoke. "It seems in your anger you killed her." He said as Vader looked in shock. "I...I couldn't have! She was alive I felt it!" He shouted as suddenly the room began to shake stuff exploding as the old man smirk as Vader ripped off what was holding him in place followed by a loud "NOO!". The vision suddenly switched to inside some strange ship as Vader walked forward to see some space ship being built next to his "Master" as he simply crossed his arms and…_

Suddenly Selia shot up in sweat before holding her head as Obi-Wan came over. "Padawan? Another Vision?" Obi-Wan asked causing her to speak. "Yes...this time about some dark lord by the name of Darth Vader." She explained as Obi-Wan shook his head. "We are still nowhere close to where we need to be." Obi-Wan said as Selia sighed. "We will get the answers we need soon enough Padawan for now focus on the here and now and that's dealing with Darth Baras." Obi-Wan said as Selia nodded wiping the sweat off her forehead. "You're right let's do this." She said as the ship was closing in. "Master, we are preparing to dock on Korriban." Anakin said as Selia looked up..it was time.

Once they landed Obi-Wan and Selia made their way off the ship. "Anakin watch the ship." Selia said as Anakin blinked. "Look I can't go into full details but the visions I've been have been concerning you so until I know more." She said as Anakin nodded with a smile. "I get you don't worry give that Darth Baras one for me Master." Anakin said as Obi-Wan smiled. "With Pleasure Anakin, let us go Sunseeker." Obi-Wan said as Selia nodded walking behind Obi-Wan as they headed towards the ruins of the Sith Academy.

Once at the ruins of the Academy Selia and Obi-Wan looked around for a moment before the felt a presence before both lighting their lightsabers as suddenly Count Dooku and Darth Baras both made their way out from the Shadows. "Sunseeker...I see you continue to be a thorn in my side." Darth Baras hissed. "And I see you're as fat and ugly as ever." She said as Obi-Wan chuckled. "Now Padawan that's not nice." He said trying to scold but failing as Darth Baras hissed as the two sith's lit their lightsabers up ready to do battle with the two Jedis

"I see you're as spiteful as ever Sunseeker why couldn't you be more like your brother obedient?" Darth Baras snarled as Selia placed her lightsaber in front of her closing her eyes. "There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force." She muttered before re opening her eyes and looked at Darth Baras and spoke. "You and the Sith empire took advantage when he was an emotional wreck. We had just lost our mother because of you. I have my emotions in check and am not as aggressive as my brother was." Selia commented.

"Well if you won't join me and your brother." Darth Baras said readying his lightsaber alongside Count Doku. Obi-Wan looked towards Selia as the two nodded Igniting their lightsaber. "You must die.." Baras said as Selia narrowed her eyes. "This is for my brother Baras..." Selia said preparing her saber before charging in and clashed sabers with Darth Baras as they glared down each other down sparks flying from their sabers. "Foolish girl you think you can defeat me?" Baras questioned as the two backed up before clashing with each others sabers again.

Selia nodded slicing back and forth before slicing upwards on Baras knocking the saber out of his hand before turning around as the saber went though Baras. "another life on my hands...damn it..." she muttered as Baras coughed up a bit of blood. "Grr...Jedi We will meet again." Count Dooku growled before jumping back disappearing into the shadows as Selia walked forward as Her and Obi-Wan looked up to the sky as Obi-Wan placed a hand on her shoulder. "You going to be alright Padawan?" Obi-Wan questioned. "Yeah I'm just going to have to come to grips that this is my new reality and I'm stuck in it for good but maybe its for the best.." She said. "Perhaps Padawan..Perhaps.." Obi-Wan stated.


End file.
